Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measurement system, a measurement management apparatus, a measurement device, and a measurement method.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-037157, filed on Feb. 27, 2014, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
In a petroleum plant, a petrochemical plant or the like, Health, Safety and Environment (HSE) has been considered to be important. Simplification of abnormal detection such as noise and equipment failure in a plant and risk reduction by early estimating the cause become an issue. Therefore, a plant monitoring performed by providing a plurality of measurement devices for detecting noise, vibration or the like in a plant has been adopted.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-37247 (hereinafter, referred to as “PTL1”) discloses a measurement device for recording occurrence times of events occurred inside the measurement device based on time information timed by an internal timer as an example of measurement device. The collection of measured data by providing such measurement devices at a plurality of sites in a plant enables detection of abnormalities in a plant.
Since, in the measurement device disclosed in PTL 1, the internal timer times the time in each measurement device, each of the plurality of measurement devices provided in the plant does not time the accurate time and the measured data measured by the measurement devices are not correlated to each other. Therefore, even if the measured data are collected from the plurality of measurement devices provided in the plant, there are some cases where the data could not be used effectively and, for example, the occurrence of an abnormality could not be detected accurately.